Break Me Out
by xxbutterfleye
Summary: He grasped her hand gently, pulling her closer. "Spencer, promise me you'll break me out of here." Jamie whispered as she held on to him. Spencer stroked her hair, "...I do. I promise." Spencer/OC Rated M later for violence.


AN: I don't own 'Criminal Minds' or any of the characters...damnit. I do, however, own Jamie, Henry, Henry Jr., Linda, and Kristen Danton etc.

First story submitted! Jeez, it's a little scary. I have so much stuff on my computer but I never finish/upload it. Hopefully, now that this is up here, I'll continue writing it :D

* * *

She was wearing neon green eye shadow. Clad in a white tank top, black button up shirt, and black pants the eye shadow was quite a shock. Spencer Reid watched as the new intern from the local college walked through the doors, heading towards Gideon's office. By this time everyone had glanced in the new girl's direction. The poor thing noticed this and turned a slight pink, quickening her pace. Garcia, who was typing furiously on someone's frozen computer, looked up from her work just like the rest of the agents at the BAU and gasped.

"That's my kind of woman." Spencer looked at the hacker who merely shrugged her shoulders and continued her typing. "She has wicked taste in makeup. We're gonna be friends I know it." Reid shook his head and set some papers on his own desk and looked up to see a flash of blonde hair slip away into his bosses office. He was curious. With Spencer Reid, curious meant business.

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Gideon. I'm really honored to intern here. Since I was little my father…and I have dreamed of my accepted internship and, eventually, a job here. This means a lot to us." Jamie Danton slid her papers onto Gideon's desk. He took them and flipped through casually, taking note of the pause between my father and I.

"Well, Miss Danton, you will fit in well here. I'll bring in the team so you can meet them." Jamie smiled nervously. As Gideon left the office the young woman tried to calm herself down. She swallowed in fear and damned her inability to be around people without having a nervous breakdown. It was her father, Henry, who wanted her to get this job, as a retired cop who used to work with criminal profilers he knew how much they made and how much he wanted his youngest child to be one. Jamie had two older sisters. Kristen, who is 26, was a police officer like their father. She was married to a great man, Mason, and they were expecting their first baby in five months. Linda was 30. She worked with an insurance company (Henry Senior had worked there years ago, once again daddy wanted her to work there) and was also married, to a man named Andrew Olied, he worked owned a small chain of restaurants. They had two boys, Daniel was almost three, and Tyler was a year old. Jamie smiled; thinking of her family always calmed her down. Though her smile faltered as she thought of her mother. Catherine Regina Danton…

"So here they are. This is the team you'll be working with for the next eight months." Blinking away her memories, Jamie stood and faced the people before her. Automatically, the nervousness flooded her body. The first to step forward was an attractive, dark skinned man with flirtatious brown eyes and a killer smile. He held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss…" Jamie took his hand and a shaky breath.

"Danton, Jamie Danton. The pleasure is all mine."

"Miss Danton, I'm Derek Morgan." He winked, kissing her hand. Jamie bit her lip and turned red immediately. The woman next to Morgan rolled her eyes and hit his arm.

"Don't you even start, Angel. You know your place." Morgan laughed and shook his head, rubbing his arm where she had hit him.

"Yea, yea, I got you baby girl." The woman, who was very brightly dressed with bleached blonde hair half down half splayed behind her head, smiled back at him and turned to Jamie.

"Hello, I'm Penelope Garcia. Derek is the man whore of the group so watch out." Jamie relaxed a little as she shook hands with Garcia. She was going to like her. Next in line was a very serious looking older man with dark brown hair and eyes to match. He grasped her hand firmly and nodded his head.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner, miss. It's nice to meet you." Jamie smiled in a jittery kind of way.

"Yea, thanks. Same to you." The lady next to Agent Hotchner had long dark hair and kind, brown eyes. Jamie set her jaw and tried to keep her smile normal.

"Emily Prentiss. Great to meet you Jamie." Emily smiled widely.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau. Just call me JJ." smiled the woman next to Emily. She was small, with straight blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Jamie shook her hand as well, letting herself lose some of her nerves, starting to breathe normally. When she turned to the next person, her heart nearly stopped. Her mind raced, taking in all the detail of his appearance as fast as she could. His slightly curled, coffee colored hair met the middle of his neck. It was tucked neatly behind his ears out of his angular face. His brows were furrowed over his intoxicating honeycomb eyes that looked at her with such a blazing curious look that she had to remember to breathe. His lips looked soft and completely…_don't think it don't think it, too late…_completely tempting. What felt like forever staring at this man was really only about three seconds, enough to make Jamie nearly lose it in the silence.

"Um, hi. Nice to m-meet you." She gulped trying to stop the attack before it came. He seemed a little shaken as well as he nodded quickly taking her hand.

"Doctor Spencer Reid." _Soft hands, dear god…_Jamie tilted her head.

"Doctor?" Spencer cleared his throat shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Uh, yea. You can call me Spencer, or Reid. Or doctor if you really want to. Like Dr. Reid or um Dr… Spencer? Dr. Spencer Reid is okay too-"

"Reid. Stop." Morgan raised an eyebrow at the flustered younger man. Spencer looked to the ground turning red. Gideon suppressed a smile.

"Well, get back to work everyone. Miss Danton is going to start next week. Let's make sure she feels welcome." Jamie blushed a little at all the attention. Spencer was the first to leave, practically running for the door. When everyone had left Jamie fell into the chair she had previously been sitting in, letting out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. She jumped as a hand was gently placed on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Miss Danton?" Gideon looked at her kindly. Jamie sighed and looked at the floor.

"Yes, sir…well…sort of. I was diagnosed with a minor case of Social Anxiety Disorder when I was around seven. Being around people I don't know triggers it the most. I apologize." Gideon kneeled next to her.

"Miss Danton, you do realize that this job requires being around a lot of people you don't know. We won't judge you if you decide to not take this internship." Jamie closed her eyes.

"I have to." Gideon looked like he was going to object but Jamie smiled reassuringly at him. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Jamie started her car and took a few more calming breaths. She grabbed the bottle of Fluoxetine and her now ice cold latte from this morning. She popped two of the blue and white capsules with her shaking hand and gulped them down with the coffee. She sat in the black Acura CSX, clutching the steering wheel and whispering words of serenity to herself. Opening her eyes she flew out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. Solitude the only thing on her mind.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :) R&R!

xxb


End file.
